Brielle: Her Journey
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: "I'm tired of living like a nobody, Bilbo! I want to be remembered!This is it! Brielle, the adventurer!" This is a story of Brielle, she doesn't know her past, she doesn't know anything about herself... except her name. But what she does know is that she wants adventure. She knows that she is that this is her chance. And she knows that she's going to take it. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've published a lot of stories for Lord of the Rings…well actually I've written a lot, I haven't published a lot, but anyway, I'm going to try to write for the Hobbit because I can.**

**I hope to start writing again, I've sort of taken a MUCH needed…like year off due to personal reasons I don't care to share with anyone, I have such a love and passion for writing that I realized what was making me so miserable in life was the fact that I stopped writing and publishing for not only this site, but tons of other ones too! So, I'm back!**

**So instead of the typical girl-falls-in-ME, how about we read about a girl who has ALWAYS lived in Middle Earth? And you know what? She prefers thick forests filled with spiders, and goblin filled mountains and the company of dwarves and Hobbits and elves over the cities that, unbeknownst to her, she was born in.**

**So, readers, I am pleased to introduce you to my newest creation: Brielle. I hope you like her, because she loves you.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own. All credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson (because some of this is movie based)**

_**Bilbo**_

"Where are you going?"

Brielle gasped, "Bilbo, don't scare me like that!"

"Where are you going?"

"That way!" the girl pointed towards the East Farthing, "I'll be going now!"

"Brielle, I want you home by sunset."

"Yes, _mum_." She rolled her big amber eyes and, with a wave, began trotting down the gravel path, her hair flying behind her.

It's been almost a year since I found her stumbling onto my porch sporting a major head ache and a severe case of amnesia. She only knew her name because of the locket around her neck with _Brielle_ engraved into it. Even after I nursed her back to physical health, she still didn't remember anything except her age.

I took out my pipe and began to smoke it, lazily making smoke rings thinking back on this year when the oddest thing happened! A wisp of smoke flew back and hit me in the nose!

Startled, I opened my eyes only to see a man in all grey hovering over me.

He stared back with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

I stared back, unnerved by his peculiar behavior before offering a polite, "Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a good morning to be good of?" the man said, his voice gruff.

"A-All of them at once, I suppose," I replied, dumbfounded.

He looked at me and made a deep sound in the back of his throat.

Turning to get up and walk away, I glanced back, "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen," he started, "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure…" he gave me a pointed look.

Adventure?! What?!

"An adventure? No I don't imagine anyone west of _Bree_ would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" I pulled the mail from the box and looked down at them, feigning interest. "Uhhh, good morning!" I puffed my pipe and turned quickly to the door.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morning-ed by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling button at the door!" The old man snapped.

"I beg your pardon…"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked courteously.

"Well you know my name! Only you don't remember I belong to it! I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means…me." He said, cocking his head slightly.

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve!" I laughed, "I had no idea you were still in business…"

"And where else should I be?" he gave me a bemused look.

I almost replied with, "dead"…but instead I cleared my throat and puffed my pipe.

"Well I am pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided! It'll be very good for you! And most amusing for me! I shall inform the others." He said.

"Inform the who? No! No, no, no, wait! We do not want any adventures here! No-."

"Yes we do!" a familiar voice piped up from the roof.

Brielle…

"Brielle, hush! We do not want-!"

"Yes. We. Do!" she stated, "When do we leave?"

"I wasn't aware you had company, Mr. Baggins." Gandalf smiled, "Hello, child. And what might your name be?"

"Oh Gandalf, you know me!" She hopped from the roof and landed rather gracefully next to me, "And you also know that I'm no child! I am almost seventeen!"

"Brielle…Brielle! Now that name sounds familiar. You were the little rascal that stole all my fireworks! Why, I do recall speaking to you once or twice. Now," I cut him off. How did he know her, anyway?

"No! No adventures! I mean it-," I tried.

"He needs it! Bilbo has no excitement in his life!"

"No!" I roared, "No adventures! Not today, I suggest you try…over the hill or across the water! Brielle!" she raced inside and I glanced back at Gandalf, "Good morning."

I closed the door behind me and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that is over with!" I smiled at Brielle, who turned away from me with a pout on her lips.

"Oh, Brielle, dear, an adventure? Really? You run around all the Shire from dawn to dusk wreaking havoc and giving everyone around you trouble; you run through rivers and come home soaking wet; you climb trees and come home covered in branches; you chase animals and return with mud caked on your boots and in your hair…isn't that enough adventure?" I pleaded, wincing at how ridiculous all of her escapades are.

She turned to me, her eyes full of life, passion, and rebellion, "No."

XXX

I had just sat down for dinner, the seat across from me empty, but that was to be expected.

"She hasn't sat down for any meal with you in years, Bilbo." I said to myself.

Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded throughout the hole.

"Who could that?"

I opened the door to see a large dwarf with tattoos covering his arms and head standing in my doorway.

"Dwalin. At your service." He said, coming in and then asking, "Which way is it, laddie?"

"Which way? To what?"

"The food!"

Now I stand, watching him shove mouthful after mouthful into his mouth before asking for more. I quickly took a roll before handing him the basket full of them.

Another knock.

"Balin," a white haired dwarf said, "At your service."

Then I stood, probably looking like a fool blabbering to myself as I saw these brothers first bash heads together, then ransack my pantry, and finally, accept my "apology" before resuming their pillaging.

Yet another knock, this time belonging to two younger dwarves. A blonde and a brunette. I presumed brothers.

"Fili." Said the blonde.

"And Kili." Said the brunette.

"At your service." They said in unison.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili said, smiling brightly.

"Nope, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house!" _And you said my name wrong_ I added internally.

I tried to shut the door, but Kili pushed it open, "What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us!" Fili said.

"Cancelled? No nothings been cancelled!"

Kili smiled, "Well that's a relief."

They both walked in as if they owned the place!

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili placed swords in my hands.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili glanced around.

"Uh, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that!" I scolded him after he tried to scrape his boots off on it.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand!" I believe it was Dwalin, called, taking Kili and leading him to my kitchen.

"Mister Dwalin…" The young dwarf exclaimed in awe before being dragged by Dwalin to "give them a hand."

"We'll have to shove this in the hall if we want to get everyone in." Balin commanded.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" I was ignored, but I heard another knock and muffled voices from outside the door.

"Oh no…no…no…! There's no body home!" I shouted, "Go away! And bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is!"

I opened the door and a whole group of dwarves fell into the house, cursing and grumbling amongst themselves; then there was Gandalf, peaking in with a twinkle in his eye.

So this is all his doing…

XXX

_**Wicked time traveling oh my god to after Thorin arrives and they end their meeting. There IS reason for skipping the meeting.**_

_**Still Bilbo's point of view**_

All the dwarves were gathered in the sitting room around the fire. A comfortable silence filled the air as they all looked around, deep in their own thoughts. Well it was silent until Fili murmured, "Who does that belong to?" His eyes drawn to a bow and a quiver full of arrows in the corner.

I imagine the question was directed more to himself and maybe Kili, but seeing as how I knew the answer, and it gave me something to talk about, I replied, "That belongs to the other person residing in my home."

Thorin snapped his head and stared at me darkly, "There is another who dwells here? I was not informed." The last bit was directed at Gandalf, who sat idly smoking his pipe.

"That is because she is not of concern to you yet, Master Dwarf." I saw a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Yet? She is not of his concern _yet_? She will not be of his concern _ever_!" I snapped, "Ever!"

"Is she your lady, Mr. Baggins?" Bofur grinned and gave me a wink, "She should accompany us! We could use some entertainment!"

My blood boiled and I flushed immediately, "No, she is not 'my lady', I'll have you know!" I jumped up and pointed my finger at him, "She is a child! My _niece_, and she _will not_ accompany us!"

The shushed him.

_As well it should! _I thought to myself.

"Your niece? Is she here now?" Kili asked, his eyes bright, "How old is she?"

Thorin growled a warning and Kili quieted and looked down, and frown on his face.

"She is not in the house, but she is somewhere out there. I never know where she is…" I admitted, suddenly ashamed at the realization that I never knew where she was and I hardly ever saw her.

"She's a wild one, she is." Gandalf started, "Always causing mischief," I saw Kili look up with a smile, "such a troublemaker! But she warms my old heart. It's a pleasure to be in her company." He chuckled warmly and continued puffing his pipe.

"She is a brat, isn't she?" I surprised myself with a laugh, my thoughts flooding with short flashbacks of her many escapades and misadventures, "She leaves early in the morning and comes back late at night with a bunch of treasures she found…"

"Or stole." Gandalf said quickly, "She is more of a burglar than you, Mr. Baggins."

"Yes, well, that may be so, but she isn't ready for an adventure." The moment I said it I knew it was a lie. Gandalf did to by the look he shot me.

"Is that so? I still remember the little girl who would run around Hobbiton shooting rocks at people and throwing mud at innocents; I still remember the little girl who swung from tree branches and spoke of hunting for trolls and wanting to shave an elf because she thought they were too prissy," this earned barks of laughter from the much interested Dwarves. I even saw a smile tug at Thorin's lips, "And I most definitely remember the little girl speaking of the Dwarves of Erebor and how unfair it was that they were chased from their home. Why, I even recall her stomping around and shouting about how she wants to kill Smaug in the worst of ways. Do you remember any of that, Bilbo Baggins? But, I highly _doubt_ she'd be interested in an adventure. Her? Never!" I narrowed my eyes at the cocky wizard.

"I do believe you made that up. She does not know of dwarves."

"Of course she does. I told her myself!"

"She'd get herself killed!" I snorted, leaning back in my chair.

"You give her little credit, Bilbo."

"Yeah, Bilbo!" someone shouted from the window.

There Brielle crouched on the window sill, a tear in her legging a little too high above her knee for my likings, mud splattered all over her clothes, and her hair a complete disaster, falling in her face and causing her signature mischievous gleam to give her a rebellious aura.

She gave me a smirk and opened her mouth to say something when something caught her eye. They left me and looked to her right, her amber orbs falling on a certain young, brown haired dwarf.

"I didn't know we were having company." She glanced at me.

"If you knew would you have come home earlier and not look like such a wreck?" I questioned.

Brielle gave me a bright smile and chirped, "Nope!"

Hopping in the house, she trotted out of the room down the hall.

I watched her go and sigh gently.

"Kili!" Thorin snapped, I turned to see Kili staring after her with a smile gracing his face and a glazed over look in his eyes.

Fili nudged him and cleared his throat. Kili shook his head and sat back with a content smile and sweetly look up at his uncle and brother, "Uncle? Brother?"

"No." was all Thorin said before turning back to stare into the flames.

We sat in silence once more.

**That ends my first chapter! I'll try to update again today, but remember to review, please! A side note, the character Brielle is for my best friend Lili, so if you like Bri, leave a review and let me know! If you have any suggestions for the story please message me or review…and have a beautiful day, lovelies! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh! And I plan on putting a link to a picture of someone who looks like Brielle so you have an idea. **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own**

**Chapter Two**

_**Bilbo**_

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mightily spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sward._

_On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!_

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail._

The dwarves sang-more of lamented.

My heart broke at the sad lives of these people, but, my selfishness got the better of me. It was their problem and they cannot ask me to risk my life for them!

"We have a home, Uncle, they don't…" Brielle said from behind me, "I want to go."

I didn't answer her.

She huffed and stalked out the door and slammed it on her way out.

The singing stopped and Gandalf cleared his throat, "I think it's time that we retire for the night. I assume you are leaving before dawn, Thorin?"

Thorin nodded and stood and left the room, the other dwarves trailing behind; I too got up, but I stepped outside.

"Brielle?" I called softly, "I know you're around here somewhere, please come out."

"What do you want?"

I looked up to the roof, "I am sorry."

She snorted-which was very unladylike-and leaned back and stared into the sky.

"You can't keep me here forever, you know. I'll leave before you break out the shackles and gags."

I closed my eyes, "I've given you everything and you'd leave like that?"

She stayed quiet.

"You're right; I can't keep you here forever. But where will you go?"

"I have friends."

"Rangers? They are dangerous! Elves? You've only befriended one and he tried to kill you when he first met you. Hobbits? You don't even like Hobbits!"

"Dwarves."

Sighing, my patience level dropping, "They are asking for us to go on a journey doomed to fail! They aren't our friends!"

She sat up and glared at me, "Doomed to fail? You're horrible! At least they are brave! They're courageous! I admire them; they are willing to risk their lives for not only themselves but their people. In fact, I would rather be in the company of people of nerve and determination rather than weak, spineless, scared beings who coward away at the thought of leaving their houses for anything but food!"

I gasped.

Quickly getting up, I walked towards the door, "One of those cowards opened his home to you and cared for you."

As I stepped into the house, I heard Brielle say, "I'm tired of living like a nobody, Bilbo! I want to be remembered! This is it! Brielle the Adventurer!"

_Brielle the Adventurer?_ I scoffed and walked to my room. _Teenagers_…

_**Kili**_

I knew I shouldn't have been listening, but the temptation was too much.

Walking to the door as quietly as I could, I slowly pushed it open and breathed in the night's cool air.

"Lady Brielle?" I whispered, glancing around, "Lady Brielle?"

"Here!" she whispered yelled from above me, "Why are you out here? And don't call me a lady!"

"I needed to talk to you!"

She hopped down and landed a few feet in front of me.

"I'm listening." She was short; shorter than me by an inch of two…or three. Was she a Hobbit?

"My uncle doesn't like you." I blurted out, my face immediately flushing.

"What? Why? He doesn't know me."

"I'm sorry, I do not know the reason. But I wanted to tell you that there is a very likely chance he will forbid you joining the Company." I started, "And that I can tell you where we will be at what time…so you can follow. This can be our secret, if you desire it. I will make sure you are fed and if there is any danger, I will alert you immediately."

Her eyes brightened and she beamed at me. Just seeing that made every horribly wrong decision I was making worth it.

"Really?! You're serious, right? This isn't some joke?" she was giddy with joy and it made me laugh.

"Of course! I understand your need to be recognized…" this wasn't supposed to turn into a sob story, but she seemed trustworthy, "While I know that the situations are different, I came on this quest to prove myself as well."

Brielle's brown eyes looked me up and down and then locked with mine, "Your uncle loves you."

"I don't doubt it, but-,"

"But he makes it seem like he favors your brother over you-I know…" she smiled at me and nudged my arm.

"He thinks he needs to spend more time with Fili in order to "prepare him" because Fili is his heir."

The girl cocked her head and asked, "Does he treat you well?"

I nodded.

"Has he ever said that he doesn't love you?"

I shook my head.

"But he doesn't treat you like Fili, does he?"

Again I shook my head.

She straightened and began walking towards the door, "It's his loss."

And with that she disappeared into the house.

**The next morning**

_**Kili**_

I sealed the letter and slipped it under Brielle's door before I quickly left the Hobbit hole.

_**Brielle**_

I woke up rather slowly and literally rolled out of bed, the pain not even registering my mind as I hit the wooden floor face first.

"Ow…"

A piece of paper laying in front of my door caught my attention. I crawled over and tore it open, it messy print it read:

_Brielle_

_The Green Dragon. Eleven O'clock sharp. Hurry, don't be late._

_Kili_

My eyes widened. So that wasn't a dream. He was serious last night!

I leapt up and threw on traveling pants, an undershirt, and my belt. Packing necessities such as an extra pair of clothes, a handful of hair ties, a small amount of bandages (I don't think I'd survive an hour without injuring myself in some way or another)and medicinal herbs, and, of course, my bow and arrow and dagger.

Before running out of my room, I skidded to a stop and grabbed my favorite cap. It was green, matching my leather doeskin pants and my dark green undershirt, and it was _long_. I mean, the tip flowed down a little above my tailbone and it pulled some of my hair back, leaving just my bangs visible from the front.

I raced out of my room, down the hall, and out of the house before Bilbo or my guilty conscious could stop me.

Quickly glancing at the sky I groaned and picked up the pace. Late! I was late!

It was past noon by now! They would be long gone.

_Um genius! Get a horse and catch up!_

Steal a horse, more like it.

I crept along the paddock in the market place where people usually leave their horses when going into the blacksmith or into the fabric store. Quickly hopping in, I glanced around.

There was one horse, yes a horse, not a pony, which belonged to a Hobbit who had a run in with a man when he traveled to Bree. He most likely gambled for the gelding, but that was his most prized possession. He boasted about it constantly, and now his claim to fame would be taken.

I led the horse to the wooden gate and used that to help me get on the horse.

It was an odd feeling, but I steeled myself for the ride and gripped the rope that acted like reins.

Nudging the horse forward, it began to walk, nudging again, it trotted.

"Hey! Hey you! Get off my horse!" the owner of the beast screeched, shaking his finger at me, and began opening the gate.

Uh oh…

"Come on, horse, let's see what you can do," I whispered, "Please don't hurt me, though."

I kicked its side and it shot off towards the back of the paddock at neck breaking speed.

"No! Heel! Stay! Wrong way, you crazy horse! Turn, turn, turn!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but instead, I found myself in the air.

The horse landed and took off running once more.

"Slow down!" I tugged on the rope, but the beast swerved at a lady carrying a basket of eggs, and then a group of Roosters, and then a child walking with a dog at his heels, and then run straight through the tent that had all the cows eating their feed.

This morning got slightly better when I realized we were racing up the hill towards the Green Dragon, but what good would that be? They were long gone!

"Excuse me! Have you seen a group of dwarves, by any chance?" I asked two Hobbits who smoked pipes outside the tavern.

Before they could answer, I had passed them.

"Turn around!" I shouted, pulling the reins back.

The horse reared and turned back, this time at a fast paced trot.

"Slow down a little more…" I tugged the reins gently, and we slowed down to a walk.

The horse was panting and its nostrils were flared, but he neighed happily and stomped its giant hooves.

_Probably the most exercise it's gotten since it was sold…_

"Why, we saw them about three hours ago, going that direction. It seemed they were leaving the Shire. Why, your ole uncle Bilbo Baggins was with them!" the fatter of the two chuckled.

"Yes I know who my uncle is. Thank you, sirs!" I tipped my head and muttered, "Why would he be with them?"

I kicked the horse into gear and we raced down the hill and in the direction the Hobbit pointed. We didn't stop riding until I saw the first signs of the dwarves.

It was a piece of torn cloth…

"Come on, horsey, let's go! I think I know what direction they're going in."

We rode for hours! My legs ached, my stomach grumbled, my throat was dry, and my backside was probably bruised. Not to mention the fact that Horsey couldn't run anymore. He was exhausted!

"Come on. I know these parts; there's a creek coming up and we can drink from it. Just another mile or two." The horse stomped its hooves and folded his ears back as if say 'another mile or two? That's a LOT!'

"Yeah, I know, I know. Let's get a move on." I let the gelding walk because he was tired…and also because I doubt he'd run under any circumstances.

So we walked another ten minutes, but stopped when we heard voices. Quietly bringing my horse to the trees that paralleled the group of travelers, I watched and listened.

"I should have at least left her a note! She is probably alone and scared!" that was definitely Bilbo.

I snorted, alone and scared? No, try again, Bilbo…

"I think she'll be fine." Gandalf chuckled and turned to look into the trees, his eyes falling directly on me. He winked and went back to talking to Thorin.

"Gandalf…do you think she'll be upset?" Bilbo continued, not minding that he was interrupting a conversation.

"She'll be livid." The old wizard said, "But she'll get over her anger towards you, Mr. Baggins. Do not worry."

"We need to hurry," Thorin growled, "We are already behind schedule; you can thank Kili for that."

"I'm sorry, Uncle!" the young dwarf cried, "I thought I left something at Bilbo's house!" then he looked down and mumbled, "And it never showed up."

"Look for it again when we stop, Kili, I'm sure it'll show up!" Gandalf send Kili a look and then look back at me.

I looked down at Horsey's mane and rode in listened, mildly interested, to the Company's bickering.

We rode for what seemed like hours, and in reality, it had been. In those long hours, I decided on a name for Horsey, which turned out to be Bandit. It seemed fitting even if I was the bandit. The horse was a dusty gray color with black around one eye and white around the other; very peculiar, but hey, peculiar horse for peculiar girl, right? Also, in that hour, I managed to fall asleep a number of times for no more than five minutes tops, get off Bandit to relieve myself only once seeing how I hadn't had a liquid in my system for almost an entire day, brush my hair, braid my hair, take the braid out and re-braid it, then take it out again. I braided Bandit's mane, then I repeated my actions with my own hair by taking the braid out a number of times before settling on leaving it braided. All in all, it was uneventful.

"We're stopping here!" Thorin shouted, "Make camp."

I leapt off Bandit, wincing as my muscles screamed in protest, and then patted the velvety nose.

"I'll try to find water for us, horsey, don't worry."

The bushes to my left rustled, and before I could hide myself, Gandalf stepped out with Kili in tow. Kili ran and hugged me, "I thought you changed your mind!"

"Never!" I hugged back, my cheeks heating up.

Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Brielle, I'm warning you not to get caught. And Kili…if she is, prepare yourself for Thorin's wrath; and a lonesome trip back to your mother. I'll do my best to help you two out." he turned to leave.

"Wait, Gandalf, sir…thank you." I whispered.

He left without acknowledging me.

"Here, you must be starved." Kili took out bread and a flask with water in it, "It isn't much, but it's all I can spare. Bombur is tight with the food. If you follow me back a ways, you'll see a boulder. Sit on the other side of that-with caution!-and I'll give you food when Bombur has supper ready." He spoke in a quiet, rushed voice, "I must go."

"Kili! Thank you, for everything. You've done so much for me…I don't know how I'll ever repay you." I hugged him again and kissed his stubbly cheek.

He flushed and stuttered before looking at me and then running away.

Strange…

_**-Kili-**_

I sat down next to Fili and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why is your face so red, brother?" he gave me a funny look.

This captured everyone's attention.

"Nothing! Aule, Fili, mind your own business!" I glared at him then stalked to the edge of camp and turned my back to everyone.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Dwalin started, "He's just discovering his body." Everyone else chuckled.

_What?!_

"I most certainly am not!" I shouted, my face burning even more.

"Denial," Balin started, "Now we _know_ we're right."

Oh, Brielle, the things I'm doing for you!

**XXX**

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason! Gosh, I finished, finally! Later than I was supposed to, too.**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited to be writing the third chapter! **

**I don't own anything! I only own…what I own, ya know?**

**Okay, enjoy!**

_**Kili**_

"Wake up, Kili! Bombur is serving food now." Fili's familiar voice (which was actually very annoying right now) said, rather loudly, in my ear.

"Fili, shut up," I swung my hand up and felt him jerk to the side.

"Get up, ya brat!" he punched my shoulder and tugged my hair.

"Fine! You're such a bother!"

"And you're a testosterone filled terror, now up with you! You need to eat."

"Oh yeah? Well you're a-,"

"Kili. Stop." Thorin growled, pushing a bowl of stew at me.

"He started it!" I cried, glaring at Fili's smirking face.

"Enough, I do not care who started it. I finished it." when he turned to walk away, I mumbled under my breath, "Quit getting involved, Uncle."

He froze, but instead of saying anything, sighed and kept walking.

"Kili, knock off this attitude. I'm serious. He'll send you back for sure." Fili stood up, "I had to beg for you to come. Don't ruin this."

I looked down and poked at the food in my bowl.

As everyone ate, they laughed and joked and teased each other while I sat off to the side and ate in silence.

Suddenly, my head shot up.

Brielle!

How could I forget!

I finished off the food and stood, "Can I have more, Bombur?!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Kili, we have to preserve food. We cannot have more than your share…" Bofur said carefully.

"I need more! I'm hungry!"

"You'll get used to eating less as the time passes, laddie. You have to make sacrifices." Balin said quietly.

Oh no…

I took a deep breath before saying, "B-but…I need more because…"

"Because…?"

"Because…I'm going through changes and it…I…need more food than usual. You know…to grow…" I felt like dying on the spot.

Balin cleared his throat.

"Get the lad more food!"

Just kill me.

Please, Aule, have me just drop dead.

I took the food and hurried behind the boulder.

The other dwarves slowly began to have their conversations start up again, but before they got in full swing, I heard Ori say, "Poor Kili. Of all the times to have his body changing, it chose now."

"Yes, I remember when I was finishing puberty. 'Twas horrible! I was hungry all the time…" Dwalin sighed, shaking his head.

"That's not all you were!" Balin joked, making a _certain_ motion with his hand.

Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Do you think that's where he went?" Ori whispered.

"Most likely…"

Again, just kill me.

"Thank you…for doing that for me. It was really brave." A small voice said from the trees.

Brielle walked out from the shadows and gave me a smile. Her perfect lips looked so kissable right now…

What? No! Kili! Stop!

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." I handed her the food and she ate quickly.

"I meant to ask you," she said when she was done, "What triggered this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you want to help me? How did you know I wanted to go?"

"Oh, I might have…accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation-uh, argument-with Mr. Boggins." I smiled, "On accident."

"On accident?" she teased, "Okay, that answers the "how" questions, how about you answer the "why" question."

I looked at her and then looked away.

"I'll give you an answer when I have it."

She nodded, gave me a hug, and then whispered in my ear, "Baggins." Then she was gone.

Her smile, her voice, her smell (which was a very good one), was intoxicating; stronger than the strongest wine. I was dizzy and disorientated and it was all her fault.

I spun around to go back to camp and ran face first into the boulder.

Groaning, I held my bloodied lip and staggered back to camp, and plopped down next to Fili.

All eyes were on me.

"How rough did you get?" Bofur asked, sighing and shaking his head.

I just shrugged and grabbed my arrows and idly spun them around.

The sun had fully set and Bombur was snoring away in the corner.

I saw Bilbo get up and stretch before leaving the area to pet his pony.

Just then a shrill scream filled the air and the Hobbit look up, his eye wide with horror.

Another scream.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, my voice rushed in his fright.

"Orcs," I said simply.

"Orcs?" Bilbo rushed over.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my uncle get up and look around, his eyes scanning the world around us.

"Throat cutters," Fili said, "There'll be dozens of them out there. The Lowlands are crawling with them." I saw a small smile play on his lips.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep." I said it quietly, with a mysterious edge to my voice, "Quick and quiet, no screams…just lots of blood." I finished the last part in a whisper and schooled my features.

Bilbo's face was brilliant! I looked to Fili and we shared a small laugh.

The fun soon ended.

"You think that's funny?" Uncle growled, "You think that a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." I said, looking down.

"No you didn't," Thorin spat, "You know nothing of the world."

He stalked off without another word.

Balin walked up to us and said, "Thorin has more cause than most…to hate orcs."

I looked away, while Fili glanced at Thorin's back curiously.

Before Balin could tell his tale, I stood and said I would be back.

I had to check on Brielle.

Making sure no one saw, I stole an extra blanket from my pack and went behind the boulder once more.

Walking deeper into the trees, I whispered for Brielle.

No answer.

"Brielle!" I called, making sure to keep quiet enough so no one else could hear.

"Up here, Kili." I looked up into a tall tree a few feet away and saw a flash of long light brown, almost blonde, hair.

"Why are you up there? And where's your horse?" I asked, noticing her mount was nowhere to be found.

"I heard something and it scared me…so I climbed up here. Bandit is somewhere by the creek…it's hard to hide a horse, did you know that?" she slowly got down and looked me up and down, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just Uncle…" I stopped myself, "I wanted to bring you this blanket. I didn't know if you had one or not…"

"Thank you! I brought a cloak…but that's it," she smiled and took the blanket, "So what happened with your uncle? And what were those screams? They spooked Bandit."

"Only Bandit?" I teased, nudging her.

"Shut it." she laughed and plopped down, patting the spot next to her.

I sat down and said, "Those screams were orcs. I made a joke about them to Bilbo to scare him," at this she kicked me, "and Thorin got mad…he's really sensitive when it comes to orcs and goblins, apparently."

Brielle seemed to ponder what I said, "Swallow your pride and apologize. Just do it and see how he reacts. Then he can't ever say you didn't feel remorse for it and he'll know you meant it because no one told you to say it. You did it of your own free will."

I gave her a funny look.

"I don't exist, remember?" she leapt up and scaled the tree, peering down between the bushes like a wild cat, "He doesn't know I was here to tell you."

She settled into the branches and said, "Goodnight, Master Dwarf, and pleasant dreams."

Seeing how that was all the attention I was going to receive, I skulked back to camp. Once I got there, I walked up to Thorin and said, "I'm sorry about what I said about the orcs. You're right, they aren't jokes and I apologize, Uncle. It was utterly rude and I deserved your words. I'm sorry."

His features softened, but I left before he could say anything-if he was going to say anything.

**-The Next Day-**

**Or, really, whatever day it was when it started pouring rain**

**Brielle**

I was soaked. Completely and utterly soaked.

My clothes were saturated, my hair was matted to my face, water was pouring in my eyes and mouth, I was shivering, my lips were surely turning blue, and my fingers looked like prunes.

I hate prunes.

The rain must have been coming down for years!

Okay, not really…this was the second or third day of it raining, and I think it was letting up.

Sort of letting up, I should say.

But, even if it was letting up, I was miserable.

Just when I lost hope, I felt the pounding of water on my back lessen to just a sprinkle and then it stopped all together.

I shouted for joy, but then slapped my hand over my mouth and listened for any signs of the dwarves coming closer to check out the source of the noise.

Thorin's voice echoed in the woods, but it was telling the dwarves about making camp somewhere. I honestly couldn't hear exactly what was being said over the dwarfs' exclamations of relief because, if you didn't already know this, dwarves hate water.

So, we rode for another few hours until we made it to what looks like a broken down shack? I couldn't see well, and since there was an area of bare land before I saw trees again, I had to deeper into the forest to avoid being seen.

When I looked back I saw Gandalf and Thorin arguing, but I couldn't hear what it was about. Then I watched Gandalf storm off and get on his horse before riding away…leaving the dwarves alone with a wicked pissed off Thorin Oakenshield. Poor fellas…

I finally made it to a safe place and hopped off Bandit, my stomach grumbling and my skin dewy and raw from my wet clothes rubbing against it. Bandit leaned down and took up mouthfuls of wet grass, and for a minute, I wished I was a horse.

Traveling like this-in secret-was hard, but I gave myself a pat on the back for pushing through it. Besides, if this doesn't show Thorin and Bilbo that I was serious about coming, then nothing would.

What am I talking about? I can't get caught, ever! Not just for my sake, but for Kili's too! He's doing so much to keep me a secret and care for me. So far he's been thoroughly embarrassed by the Company, gotten yelled at countless times, has gone hungry when it became impossible for it to get seconds at every meal and gave me his share, and, the thing that's been nagging at me this whole time, he's been lying. Lying to his friends, his uncle, his brother…Kili isn't a liar. Well, at least he wasn't a liar until I showed up in his life. It was decided. I was _never_ going to be found out.

Stripping out of my soaking wet clothes, I dug through my bag and found my other set of clothes which were wet, but not soaked.

"Better than nothing…" I said to myself, but before I could get dressed, I heard two sets of footsteps and two voices coming my way.

And here I am, completely naked…

I grabbed Bandit by the reins and dragged him off behind a cluster of greenery that would act as a curtain.

"Kili! Look! It's a hat…what is it doing out here?" Fili asked, coming into view for the first time since I saw him at Bilbo's house.

Oh no, please no!

I searched around feverously and couldn't find my hat in my bundle of clothing.

That was my hat!

I cursed under my breath and peaked through a slit in the shrubs.

Fili picked it up and looked at it curiously, but Kili had a look of horror on his face, immediately recognizing the hat as mine.

"I-It probably b-belongs t-t-to the farmer, brother. Ganda-dalf said a farmer used to l-live in that sha-shack." He was stuttering fiercely and quickly grabbed the hat and threw it away, "Come on, let's just watch the ponies."

Fili watched his brother carefully and then look straight at me!

"Okay, that's a good idea. Come," the blonde dwarf held my gaze, but I don't think he knew he held it.

"Fili! Let's go!" Kili walked away in a rush, not looking back.

Once they were out of sight and out of earshot, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Still naked, I ran out and grabbed my hat, then ran back.

My heart was racing in my chest as I shakily got dressed and then arranged myself so I was out of sight, then I fell asleep.

Shouts filled the air.

A battle? What?

I grabbed my bow and arrows and followed the sounds of shouts and cries of pain.

What I saw nearly had me floored! Three trolls had a group of dwarves over a spit, roasting, and the rest of the dwarves were all in bundles in a pile a few feet away.

Bilbo was standing and trying to talk to the trolls…what?

Wow, I'm never taking a nap again if this is what happens when I sleep.

Scoffing at myself, I focused on Bilbo again.

I saw him look around thoughtfully, and then it clicked. He was buying time! But, buying time for what?

_Brielle, you can't just stand back and watch a "spineless" creature try to save a group of dwarves or else you're the biggest hypocrite in all of Middle Earth! _I scolded myself.

Creeping around the clearing, I rushed to the bundle of dwarves and placed my hand on Thorin's shoulder.

He jumped, but when he saw me, his eyes showed his rage…but I ignored it.

Taking an arrow, I set to tearing the sack around him. And it wasn't an easy task! The material was tough, but I finally got him undone.

The King under the Mountain shot me a thankful look, but it was gone within seconds.

Kili turned to his Uncle and di a double take.

"Brielle…? Brielle! What are you doing?"

"Saving a bunch of dwarves, how about you?" I snapped, and began cutting at Kili's bag.

Just then, a troll reached for Bombur and right when he lifted the fat dwarf, he caught sight of me and let out a shrill scream.

The other two trolls saw me and roared.

I shot an arrow at the troll that had Bombur and got him in the eye-barely. It got the corner of his eye, but he roared and dropped Bombur.

Running forward, I got under Bombur so he didn't land on Fili, but, while I saved Fili, I suffered a hard fall and bone crushing moment with the fat _beast_ called Bombur…until he rolled off me.

Another troll grabbed me by the legs and held me up.

"What is it?"

"Who cares? It shot me with an arrow! It's a short elf!"

"Mmmm, I've never had Elfling before…"

"Ew, I'm not an elf!" I shouted, "If I'm an elf, then you're a…a…woman!"

It was a horrible insult, but they trolls gnashed their teeth and growled.

Noticing I still had an arrow in my hand, I jabbed it into the troll's eye and dragged down.

The monster threw me at the rock behind the still-sacked dwarves.

I cried out in pain when I hit the stone.

Before the last troll could grab me, Gandalf appeared and split a rock in half…I think. Everything was blurry right now and his words swirled around in my head.

Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes and waited for the commotion around me settle. Suddenly, it was very quiet and I felt eyes on me.

I opened my eyes and gave everyone a weak smile.

"Hello…?" Kili groaned and hung his head.

_So much for never getting caught…._

**XXX**

**They found out! Oh no!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I get more reviews! Have a beautiful day and…review, please!**

**Okay, uh, that's it! Bye Bye!**


End file.
